gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'
Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' '(''Voglio darmi da fare) è una canzone di Michael Jackson presente nell'episodio tributo a lui stesso Michael, l'undicesimo della Terza Stagione, in cui è cantato dalle Nuove Direzioni con l'assolo di Blaine Anderson. Testo della canzone: '''Blaine e le Nuove Direzioni: I said you wanna be startin' somethin' You got to be startin' somethin' I said you wanna be startin' somethin' You got to be startin' somethin' Too high to get over (Nuove Direzioni: Yeah, Yeah) You're too low to get under (Nuove Direzioni: Yeah, Yeah) You're stuck in the middle (Nuove Direzioni: Yeah, Yeah) And the pain is thunder (Nuove Direzioni: Yeah, Yeah) Too high to get over (Nuove Direzioni: Yeah, Yeah) You're too low to get under (Nuove Direzioni: Yeah, Yeah) You're stuck in the middle (Nuove Direzioni: Yeah, Yeah) And the pain is thunder (Nuove Direzioni: Yeah, Yeah) Blaine: I took my baby to the doctor With a fever but nothing he found By the time this hit the street They said she had a breakdown! (Nuove Direzioni: Aaah) Someone's always trying, to start my baby crying (Nuove Direzioni: Aaah) Talkin', squealin', lyin' Sayin' You just wanna be startin' somethin' Blaine with New Directions: I said you wanna be startin' somethin' But you got to be startin' somethin' I said you wanna be startin' somethin' But you got to be startin' somethin' Too high to get over (Nuove Direzioni: Yeah, Yeah) You're too low to get under (Nuove Direzioni: Yeah, Yeah) You're stuck in the middle (Nuove Direzioni: Yeah, Yeah) And the pain is thunder (Nuove Direzioni: Yeah, Yeah) Too high to get over (Nuove Direzioni: Yeah, Yeah) You're too low to get under (Nuove Direzioni: Yeah, Yeah) You're stuck in the middle (Nuove Direzioni: Yeah, Yeah) And the pain is thunder (Nuove Direzioni: Yeah, Yeah) Blaine: You're a vegetable (Nuove Direzioni: You're a vegetable) You're a vegetable (Nuove Direzioni: You're a vegetable) Still they hate you (Nuove Direzioni: 'Still they hate you) You're a vegetable ('Nuove Direzioni: You're a vegetable) You're just a buffet (Nuove Direzioni: You're just a buffet) You're a vegetable (Nuove Direzioni: You're a vegetable) They eat off of you (Nuove Direzioni: 'They eat off of you) You're a vegetable ('Nuove Direzioni: You're a vegetable) Blaine e le Nuove Direzioni: Lift your head up high And scream out to the world! I know I am someone And let the truth unfurl! No one can hurt you now Because you know it's true Yes, I believe in me So you believe in you! Help Me Sing It! Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa! Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa! Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa! Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa! Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa! Help Me Sing It, baby! Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa! (x7) Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa! (x8) Classifiche Curiosità *Nell'album di Michael Jackson Thriller, questa canzone è la prima traccia. Allo stesso modo, Glee ha adoperato questa canzone come numero d'apertura all'episodio tributo al Re del Pop; *Finn non indossa un vestito "tipico" di Michael. Galleria di foto Tumblr lz1foh0N4T1qgkj12o1 500.jpg WannaBeStartinSomethingBlaineTumblr.jpg Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' Cover.jpg WannaBeStartinSomethingPalco.jpg Michael-still9.jpg Wannabestartinmichaelgleeclub.jpg Blainewannabe.jpg Wannabestartingsomething.jpg Wanna be startin something blaine-tina.png Wannabe startin something blaine-santana.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three